


Fly Me To The Moon

by Symphoenae



Series: Gift Fic Universe [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love these kids, Massive amounts of fluff, kalimbas, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphoenae/pseuds/Symphoenae
Summary: Callum had a secret talent that he’d apparently decided to never talk about to Rayla until then- he could play an instrument. Something called a Kalimba, respectively. It was an interesting little music maker, crafted to be held in both hands of the user while their fingers gently plucked away at the different metal pegs that created the tinny sound waves. He’d gotten one when he’d flown solo back to the Human side of the continent to visit Ezran for a few days- leaving Rayla to question and wonder about the strange object he’d brought back to their home at the Storm Spire.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Gift Fic Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697743
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SammyWitchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyWitchy/gifts), [piinkstxrlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkstxrlight/gifts).



> I love these two children I've adopted Callum and Rayla is my daughter-in-law thanks
> 
> Here's the link to the song I specifically listened to while writing this, it helps with the immersion: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uf8QbbOjZz8

Callum had a secret talent that he’d apparently decided to never talk about to Rayla until then- he could play an instrument. Something called a Kalimba, respectively. It was an interesting little music maker, crafted to be held in both hands of the user while their fingers gently plucked away at the different metal pegs that created the tinny sound waves. He’d gotten one when he’d flown solo back to the Human side of the continent to visit Ezran for a few days- leaving Rayla to question and wonder about the strange object he’d brought back to their home at the Storm Spire.

“I haven’t practiced in awhile though.” Callum had told her, rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. “I don’t think my playing would be all that good right now.”

_ Bullshit. _

Rayla truly wasn’t sure if it was his playing or just the niche sound the instrument produced, but whichever it was, it was lulling her to sleep faster and stronger than anything ever had before. They’d closed themselves up in their shared room in the Spire once the sun began to set. Golden light shone through the single window in the room, casting a soothing glow onto anything in its range- Callum included, as he sat at the edge of the bed, plucking away at the kalimba. Rayla, on the other hand, had all but flopped and melted into the bed, face first aside from the fact she had her head turned to the side so she could at least breathe. Callum was humming softly along to his little song under his breath, but still loud enough for Rayla’s pointy little ears to pick up on it. Living at the top of the Spire was usually cold, especially during the night, but the radiating warmth of the blanket, the glow of the golden hour casting along the floor and onto her dumb human, and the combined noises of said dumb human’s voice and his music made for one very sleepy Rayla.

Her eyes were nearly closed, but in the small window of sight she still had in between her eyelids, her eyes strained downward to stare at Callum, still seated at the edge of the bed. Every other plink coming from Callum’s delicate fingers sent shivers down her spine- she shouldn’t think like that.

“ _ Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars…” _

Oh, he was singing now. Rayla secretly loved it when he started to sing. He always said his singing voice was terrible, and that it was embarrassing, but she didn’t care. It was his voice, and it always took that adorably gentle tone when he sang. The same incredibly gentle voice he’d used back in the Midnight Desert when he’d reached for her in her little crying session. She loved his voice. She loved him, but that was pretty damn obvious by now.

“Mmmh… Callum, you’re gon’ make me fall asleep a’ this rate.” Rayla whined softly to him, though there was no real backbone for the complaint.

Callum paused in his playing and singing briefly at the interruption, turning to face her and chuckling softly. “Sorry, I didn’t realize this was such an inconvenience to you.”

She huffed. “Dummy. You could a’ least come ‘ere and let me have ya close.”

Callum’s soft smile turned into a cheeky grin. “Your accent comes out so much stronger when you’re tired, it’s so cute and I love it.”

Rayla fixed him with a glare. “I’m not cute. Now get over here.”

“Yes maam.” Callum replied, the playful tone of his voice never wavering. He scooted over until he was in range of Rayla’s searching arms, where said arms curled around his stomach and she pulled him to her. “Should I continue playing, or do you want my full attention?”

Rayla didn’t answer with actual words, she only let out a grumble and pushed her face further into his thigh. Callum chuckled again, giving her hair a few pets before returning his hands to the task of playing his kalimba. Though his eyes continuously flicked between the instrument and his sleepy moonshadow elf. He noticed that with every pluck of the metal pegs, her ears would twitch slightly along with it. He couldn’t keep the goofy grin off of his face at that fact as he mindlessly continued, hoping to be able to genuinely lull Rayla to sleep for once. She always worked so hard, and because of her training, she was the lightest sleeper he’d ever met. She deserved every bit of rest he could give.

“Why’re ya grinning at me like tha’?” Rayla’s muffled voice interrupted his thoughts, as he looked down to see one droopy eye looking up at him.

“Your ears twitch along with the notes.” Callum replied honestly. “Another cute little thing I’m adding to my list titled simply ‘reasons why my girlfriend is adorable’ which is just about endless, by the way.”

“You’re bein’ too confident an’ I’m not awake enough to tease you back, tha’s unfair.” 

Callum laughed fully at that, taking one hand off his kalimba again and using it to caress the top of Rayla’s head carefully, being bold enough to let his hands brush against her pointy ears on occasion. She hummed and let out tiny noises of approval as the physical contact lulled her into sleep even more.

“Get some rest, Rayla.” Callum whispered softly, bending down carefully to press a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of the fluffiest things I've written in awhile and I regret none of it. I blame Jade for this because my brain has been chanting at me "Rayla has twitchy ears" for the past like 3 days. Also I really like kalimba, there's a specific video on youtube of kalimba that I use to fall asleep because I need noise in the background to fall asleep... weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> DT'd to my fwiends <3


	2. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a second part of this fluff fest because Sam decreed it be a thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kalimba thing is going too far now Sam held me at gunpoint for this. I DT her one thing and suddenly im being demanded of- IM JK SAM ILY YOU MAKE ME DRAWINGS ITS THE LEAST I CAN DO TO WRITE YOU THINGS
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kd7KC3PaEaA (Song Immersion link)

_"Take my hand, take my whole life too..."_

Callum had been true to his word- he hadn't even bothered to move an inch from where Rayla had last left him before she dozed off. Despite all of the circumstances that let her feel so content to fall asleep in his comforting presence, she was still a very light sleeper. And, in a background thing, she'd trained herself to listen for his and Ezran's voices during their journey. Just in case if trouble happened, you know? She noticed that he was still plucking away at his kalimba, but it was a different tune now. He was also singing again, and primals be damned if she was going to sleep through his cute voice. Her face was still shoved snugly into his thigh, her arms still around his waist but looser. Rayla pretended to still be dozing for a little while, just to keep from interrupting his little trance.

_"For I can't help falling in love with you..."_

Oh yeah? Well, she couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across her face. Rayla was pretty sure that her cheeks are starting to flush as well, but she couldn't possibly admit to something like that. For that short moment, everything was okay. It was just her and Callum in the world, Viren wasn't missing, there wasn't anymore work to do, everything was fine. But of course, it wasn't really- that didn't matter right now. Rayla sniffed lightly, wiggling her nose a bit as she tightened her arms around his waist again, signaling she was awake again.

Callum, instead of wondering why she'd woken up, fixed her with an equally goofy grin. "You do know I felt that right? You've got a twitchy nose and twitchy ears. You're a very twitchy elf, aren't you?"

Rayla groaned. "I regret wakin' up now. All ya do is tease me." She genuinely wondered if his face would split in half if his grin got any wider.

"That's not the only thing I do, Rayla." Callum rebutted with an eye roll, shifting suddenly.

Rayla eyed him curiously as he set his kalimba down and gently removed her arms from around him, and he shifted to face her better before placing his hands on her shoulders and began to massage. She nearly melted under the pressure- _dammit, why does this always feel so good?_

"Are you tryin'a put me in a coma?"

"I'm only trying to get you the rest you deserve, Rayla." Callum replied softly, letting his affection seep into his tone.

"Mmmhmm... yeah, I believe ya'. Could ya hand me- oh, ya brilliant idiot, that's a good spot- hand me your kalimba? I wanna look at it."

Callum snorted at her reaction, focusing on working the knotted muscles in her shoulders and upper back. He took a few seconds to snatch the kalimba with one hand, dropping it lightly in front of her face before getting back to work. "Knock yourself out, just try not to mess up the tuning."

Rayla hummed in response, playing and fiddling lightly with the metal pegs. "Why don't you like your singing voice, Callum?"

"What?" He was clearly taken aback by the sudden question. "Well... I've never exactly sounded amazing. Singing is one of those things were you're either actually talented and have the right to sing aloud or you don't care about the weird looks you'll get, and I'm not either."

She frowned. "But I love your voice..." She trailed off, looking back at the kalimba. "Can you teach me the notes for that short song you were singing before you noticed I was awake?"

Callum gave her a warm look, nodding slowly before moving to lay on his stomach like Rayla was, their sides pressed together. He began showing her the specific pegs and the order in which she needed to pluck them. After a few minutes of attempts and repeated demonstrations, Rayla more or less got the hang of it. She began to play it on her own accord as the light of the moon shone dutifully through their bedroom window.

_"Take my hand, take my whole life too..."_ Callum began.

_"For I can't help falling in love with you..."_ Rayla finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have killed the fluff quality in the second half of this because I went off to take a break and ended up watching half of Dark/Web and the 4th episode shoved a gun to my head and called me its bitch fucking help me
> 
> On the off chance one of you reading also watched Dark/Web don't spoil anything I've only watched episodes 1-4 so far I just need a break in the form of a spiritual sit down after Transplant. f uck


End file.
